Catch Me Before I Crash
by DJ MP3
Summary: Two very different personalities crash, one burning like wildfire the other frozen within ice, trying to break free. Will the two different people crash and burn, or make one another stronger? First story ever, constructive comments welcome. FYI this is not a death fic, it may seem that way, but it isn't!
1. Chapter 1

He was dying, and he knew that he was in for a slow, painful death, and all that was to witness the bloody passing were trash bins and the street rats. He shakily wiped his one good hand across his mouth; he cringed at the sight of blood that greeted him.

A run in with Kari and the foot elite had left him in this sorry state. They didn't bother taking me captive, because they knew that my brothers would come for me. No, they wanted to break us. To break the bond that we had, and to break that, one of us had to die.

'I'm sorry my brothers, father… I am not good enough…I have failed you.'

I looked once more at the surrounding area. The cool nights air whipping around me, chilling me to the bone, but numbing the pain of having Kari's lost sward jabbed trough my plastron, cracking several ribs, puncturing my lung, and coming out again through my shell. I was just lucky it was on my right side, and not my left, where my heart was shakily beating.

Turning my head to the city's arrays of light and color, I closed my eyes, and waited for the end.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Cold, cold, cold' it was an unfamiliar mantra flowing through her head. So used to the warm, tropical climate of Florida's beaches, she didn't prepare for the frosty evening in store for her. Passing others with warm jackets made her stare at them, wishing for the twentieth time that she at least brought a shawl.

'Almost there' the mental map in her head told her. 'Turn right onto the stinky, moldy alleyway and you are home free.'

The alleyway itself wasn't scary, but these purple dragon fellows that pop out of nowhere and mug you was a little disconcerting. Walking away from the population, and the lights that go along with it, the smell of something rotting flared up and made itself known.

'Probably some stray cat, poor little guy.' The thought bouncing around in her head, making her frown. 'Hope it was quick.'

A low moan startled her from the thought of a dead cat. 'Oh god! What if it's a person!' apron that realization; she unzipped her purse at brought out a portable flashlight.

Clicking it on, and shining the brilliant LED beam around, she found no blood. 'Did I imagine it?' then with a look of horror crossing her face she slowly looked down at her feet. There, a puddle of dark blackish crimson was the blood she was looking for.

Swallowing the bile that quickly raised when seeing it, she followed it toward its source. Pushing aside the card board boxes, she found the source of the moan. It was a giant, vary dead, turtle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So who's the turtle? Hmmm? Can you guess? Please review and tell me if it holds any interest to anyone. First story soooo pwease?


	2. Chapter 2

She sighed as she walked over to a chair to sit. It was after way past midnight, but she had done it. Sitting down, she looked at the turtle on her examination table. By looking at the patterns on the plastron, she could tell it was male, and currently he wasn't doing so well.

The heart monitor that she had set up, it beat too slowly for her tastes, but at least it was stable. This turtle was really lucky, not only did he survive, but he was going to make a full recovery, once he got off the morphine. Without it he would probably be withering in pain.

'Is he sentient? Was he psycho? Would he try to kill me when my back was turned? How did he get this big? Was he capable of understanding humans? Could he talk?' The thoughts about the strange being swirled around in my head, multiplying by the second.

'Going to have to close up the place… their go's my income… I guess I was going to have to call Richardson; smug basterd would love for me to call in. Probably keep more of the money too.' Looking back to the turtle, she knew she shouldn't turn him in. He was innocent until proven guilty, or so would say her grandfather. Closing her eyes, she leaned back until her head softly hit the wall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Leo? Is he…really gone? Or is Kari messing with us, like with a really really sick joke?" asked Michelangelo, his blue eyes shining with tears. Looking up from where he held his younger brothers bloody bandana, his own eyes turning alarmingly red. "I…I don't know Mikey…" he admitted, voice cracking, betraying his emotion. But that was all Mikey needed to burst into tears.

Looking over at his other brother, he knew what needed to be done. "Guys, we need to go back… sensei needs to be a part of this too, and he may help us figure out what to do, and it's almost dawn, so let's head home." He was proud that his voice only wavered a little. 'I hope that this is the right thing to do…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Startled from her nap, she looked around till she found the source of the sound, it was the turtle. 'He couldn't be awake, not with as much sedatives that I pumped into him!' walking over she looked down at the turtles face, his eyes were closed and mouth slightly opened.

'Not awake, just your nerves.' Turning her never saw him raise, a wild look in his eyes, and an animalistic snarl rising from his chest. All she felt was two iron-like three fingered hands clamp down on her neck, cutting off her air supply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

:D so it's not Leo or Mikey… can you guess? Huh? Huh? Please review, that's what gives me inspiration for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes widened as her air supply was taken from her. Reacting in pure fear, her elbow slammed into his gut. The animalistic snarl in her ear turned into a gasp of pain. The vice like hands left her neck and she heard the thud of his shell hitting the ground.

Turning and backing away quickly she saw the turtle on the ground gasping and coughing as if he where the one strangled. Of course she was doing the same, but at least she could stand. 'Why is he doing that?' she thought slowly.

He had rolled over in his desperation to breath, and she saw that the wound had reopened. 'Did I do that? No… he had done that to himself while trying to kill me. I just didn't make it any better by hitting him. Shit, there was no way he could have moved with those injuries…' she thought. 'Do I help him? After he just tried to kill me?'

(((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))

In the end she couldn't let him die. That was one of the reasons she had become a vet, to save animals lives. But that didn't make her dumb. She had used some dog leashes and tied one to each of his green ankles. But not his wrists, she couldn't find anything to tie them to, except each other, but that would once again reopen the wound. 'Well its better than nothing, it would trip him first… Right?' She thought.

After even more hours of working she collapsed afterwards. Looking at the clock handing on the wall she let out a low whistle. 'Damn… it's almost eight…' she thought slowly as sleep tried to claim her. 'Have to call in Paul…' every ounce of her body protested. But she stood up and dialed the number any way. By the third ring he answered.

"Hey, just getting ready, I can be there in… ten?" her employee, Paul, came on over the line.

"No need… shops closed today." I said sleepily.

"Uhh, are you ok? You sound tired, are you sick?" his concerned voice replied.

"No just tired, like I said, don't come in. Take a day off and spend some quality time with you family."

Paul was my employee, but he was years older than me, old enough to have a wife and two kids. He was really a good man, he was ok with me being younger and his boss. When he answered his voice was one of joy.

"Really? Thank you so much, Jazz! I will go wake up my wife, maybe we can take the kids to the zoo today."

A giggle bubbled up in my chest and found its way out. "Tell everyone I say hi?"

"Sure will, make sure you get some sleep? You sound like you're about to fall over."

"Believe me, I plan to."

Walking back to the room with the turtle, I settled down into one of the chairs, a grimace when her butt hit the hard plastic of the chair. 'This will hurt later…' but as soon as her eyes closed, she was out cold, the stress of the night caching up to her.

12345678910

Soooo…. Ya. You will find out who mystery turtle is next chapter. I have a question for you all… Which is your favorite turtle? Why?

PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happyyyyy :D


	4. Chapter 4

(WARNING: SOME FOWL LANGUAGE USED)

When she woke, her back felt stiff, and her neck hurt like hell. 'And that what you get for sleeping in this crappy chair…' standing she stretched, feeling several joints pop. "mmm… coffee…" she mumbled, walking out of the room into the hallway. Turning she found herself in the small break room, which gratefully had a coffee maker.

After she had finished making it, she waited till there was enough to fill the mug with. Once that was accomplished, she added the sugar and her creamer and made her way back to the room with the turtle.

Walking in, she took one last sip, and put it down on a nearby counter. 'Let's see how Mr. Turtle is doing?' turning form the counter, she couldn't stop the gasp that came out. The turtle was wide awake, staring at her, with wide fearful brown eyes.

'…well shit…'

We stayed like that for a few moments just staring, and I knew that she had to push back the fear that rose, griping at the edges of her mind, trying to make her panic. Taking care of the unconscious turtle after he had tried to kill her had one thing, he wasn't awake. But now? He was.

'Will he try to kill me again?' she thought 'Aw hell…might as well…'

"Hey there little guy, uhh everything's going to be ok?" she said, voice trying to sound comforting but in the end turned quit and shaky. His eyes only got wider… then he tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't! I did not spend over eight hours in sugary to save your green ass just for you to get up and reopen everything I spent my entire night working on! _Lay the fuck back down!" _She yelled, fear turning into anger.

He stilled, eyes going comically wide. That was all she needed to cross the room, and push him slowly to the table, not looking into his eyes. "I am going to check and see if you opened your wounds or not, alright? I promise I won't hurt you, ok?" not waiting if she wound get a response or not, she proceeded with checking them.

"Ok now, sorry for yelling, I just didn't want to redo everything for a third time. I'm going to give you something to take the pain away." She said turning to the counter closes to her she started to prepare the right amount of medication.

"Y…you don't work for…Bishop… do you?"

That one sentence startled her out of her thoughts as she slowly turned. "You can talk? Wow… Um sorry, I don't work for anyone named Bishop"

"The…Shredder?" His voice sounded quite as if he knew the answer.

"Is that a kitchen appliance?" She replied, the confusion clear in her tone.

That's when he turned his head to face her, expression serious. "Are you going to dissect me?"

"_No!_ No, no, no! I would never! What's with all the questions?" She said, appalled. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you didn't I? And I always follow through with my promises."

"W why would you help me? I… tried to….to kill you." He said with a whisper, guilt laced each word.

"Because it's the right thing to do… Why did you try to kill me?" She asked.

"I was... scared. I have had some… really bad experiences with labs. When I woke up here…." He said.

By then she had finished measuring and had made sure that there was no air bubbles. "Ok, I have the medication; you're going to fall asleep afterwards, alright?" She walked over and moved the green appendage to where she could administer the medication. Fear once again filled his eyes. "Shhhh… it's only a tiny pinch… Why don't you tell me your name?"

"My name is…Donatello…what is…yours?" he said, once he had started talking she had given it to him, and he had shown his discomfort with a clench of his fists.

"My name is Jezabel or Jazz if you like." She said, the turt- no, Donatello's eyes already closing.

"Call me Donn…" he said, eyes closed. Soon his breath evened out and he was fast asleep.

'Oh Jazz, what have you gotten yourself into now…'

12345678910

So first and foremost thank you all for reviewing, buttttttt….. It wasn't Raph. Don't worry, he will play a part in this also, so will Leo and Mikey. Oh! I forgot to mention that the turtles are 25 in the fic. But the year is still 2013. This is from the 2003 series, if that helps clear anything up.

Question of the day, what is you all time favorite episode, in any series?

Pwease review it makes my day.


	5. Chapter 5

(Authors' Note… I am soooo sorry! I haven't lost inspiration in this story, I promise. I swear homework is a serious killer of nights, and weekends, especially with all honors classes. Forgive me? I bring new chapter? Oh! I know that someone asked about Donnie getting over the sedatives really quickly that will be explained.)

"Mmmmhp…" Getting herself out of the plastic chair that served as a bed for another four hours both felt really good, but also really painful. Good because she could stretch her legs, painful because of the aces flaring up and letting themselves be known throughout her body.

_'Bleh, when this crazy dream, or whatever this is, is over, I am buying new comfy chairs.'_

For the second time that day she stumbled into the break room to make more coffee. The old pot that she had forgotten was old and cold. "Nice… real nice" she said under her breath. Dumping that out, she started making a new batch.

Deciding to check up on Donatello while waiting on the second batch to brew, she started walking towards the room once more, only to jump two-feet in the air when she saw him wide awake.

"Whoa! How do you keep doing that?!" She said surprise lacing her voice.

"Huh? Doing what?" He said, his voice sounded clearer, devoid of the slurring caused by the drugs.

"You know the scaring me half to death part by waking up super early"

"I'm not doing that on propose."

"I know, I know… How long where you up?"

"A good hour."

_'Wait whaaaa?'_

"And… What did you do for this hour? Why didn't you wake me?" _'Why didn't I notice you where up?'_

"Uhhh… you looked really tired, and you were snoring pretty loudly"

_'Crapppp…. Do I snore that loud?'_

"That means the pain killers wore off? Are you in pain?"

"Somewhat…"

"Alright, more drugs for you!" She said with a smile.

"Should I be worried?" He asked, not outright scared, but cautious.

"No not really, when I'm really tired I act this way. Sorry."

"How many ml of morphine are you putting in me?"

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Her surprise was clear.

"I asked how many ml. of morphine you are putting in me."

"25 ml, why?" She asked, back turned to him, pulling a clean needle out of the cabinet.

"Try 30 ml."

"Why?" She had turned back around, looking into his eyes.

"I am the scientist of my…" He cut himself off, his chocolate brown eyes hardened, daring her to ask him to finish. Instead of backing off, she redirected the question.

"How come?" She could see that cold glare fade, and his eyes went back to a calm brown once more.

"We have a higher metabolism than humans."

"Oh? I should have taken that into account, but I didn't want to over dose, especially in your condition."

"What… exactly is my condition." He asked, bracing himself for bad news.

"Not that bad actually, when it heals, you should be in fine shape. You just lost a lot of blood, and some internal bleeding, the only thing that I am worried about is your lung, that sword went right through it." By then she had filled the syringe and was coming to inject it. Before she could through, he stopped her.

"How can you help me, why? How can you be so trusting after I tried to kill you? Why would you even want to help me, you gain nothing if you stand by your word." He said, the distrust clear.

She sighed, and looked straight into his eyes. "Why do people do anything these days? Why did I help you? I'm not sure for myself, I just felt it in my gut, and I trust my gut. Sorry if that isn't a good enough explanation but it's the truth."

He stared at her long and hard, and when she made a move to inject it he let her.

"Thank you… for helping me…Jazz." He said unsurely.

"You're welcome Donatello."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))

"April… I just got a call from the guys…"

The redhead identified as April turned and looked at her husband.

"Yea Casey what is it? Did Mikey get into the sugar and Splinter wants to come over for some peace and quiet?" she said, walking out of the kitchen to meet up with Casey at the doorway of their home.

"Don… He he's-" He choked up, cutting himself off.

"What wrong with Don, Casey?" Fear entering her voice, now worried about her friend.

"He's dead."

12345678910

Sooo, that's it? Sorry again for the late update, I will try to be quicker with them.

Question of the day: What is your favorite fanfiction about the turtles? Or anything in general?

Pretty please review? It helps me so much :D


End file.
